Wellbores are often drilled through and completed for production and/or injection in multiple formations or zones of formations. Commonly, during the life of the wellbore it is desirable or necessary to isolate one or more of the zones. Prior systems isolation systems often require rigging up to isolate the desired zone. Additionally, often the prior art isolation systems result in a significant reduction in the flow path through the completed section of the well.
It is therefore a desire to provide a simple, easily deployable and stackable zonal isolation solution.